Pokemon X and Y: Xavier's 'Kolourful' Kalos Adventure
by MyBuizelIsCalledBurt
Summary: When life's as black and white as your stubborn Pancham, you need friends, Pokemon and an adventure to make it Kolourful. Follows X and Y, with what we can safely confirm. Skip ahead a few chapters if you wish, because the first few were just wrote because I had no information about the actual game.
1. Black and White

Chapter 1:Black and White

Ever since I was born, I lived in Orre. Now I don't know if you know much about it, but it is the most boring place in the known universe. With no league system, and next to no wild Pokemon, it sucks to be a kid interested in Pokemon living in Orre. I also think the fact I was the only kid in Agate Village, may have added to my extreme boredom.

In Orre life is as boringly black and white as a Pancham's fur, which leads quite nicely into chapter two of my life. My move to Kalos!

Seeing as my mom, the cooking channel extraordinaire Linda Carwill, won the Super Sweet Swirlix competition she was invited to Kalos, in all its colourful glory, to work in the Swirlix Institute to showcase her new sweetie ideas for a one year trial.

And that was that. Within a week of receiving the letter, my mother and I were on a plane saying goodbye to the desert tundra of Orre and saying hello to Kalos.

* * *

"Mom."

...

"Mom!"

My mother practically jumped out of her plane seat when I woke her, muttering a "whosaywhatnow?"

"Sorry mom," I said, leaning myself across the plane aisle to pat her on the back. "Did I wake you?"

She smiled, and gave me one of those 'are you kidding' faces. I smiled back.

"What was it you wanted sweetie?"

I always found it funny when she called me sweetie, her being a dessert maker, or whatever you call them.

"I just woke you to tell you that we're almost there," I said, hitchhiking my finger to the plane window, where over the water the Kalos region could be seen.

"Oh woah!"

She leaned over the aisle and over me to see out my window. As we slowly approached out new home the five-star shape of the Kalos region became clear. I tried to make out Vaniville town, our new home, but with Mom's hair practically in my face all I could make out was the Capital city of Lumiouse. That was where the plane would land.

"Isn't it amazing!" Cheered Mom, still leaning over me.

"Yeah," I sighed,"Sure would be better if I could see."

Mom laughed with a "Sorry sweetie." She turned to her window, where I guess she found something of interest.

With no head blocking my window, I got a clear view of the region. Then I realised, I knew what nothing was called. North of Lumisouse I saw a place that from now on would be called Pod Canyon in my head, and a castle I guess I would call Royal Palace.

Between coming up with names and moms constant "oh look at that" (even when I had no idea what to look at) I didn't even realise the plane landing. The two short bumps hit me by surprise. So much so I jumped up in my seat with a yelp.

"Wah!"

I heard the people around me giggle, including Mom, and I sank down in my seat. A flight attendant even heard, and while still smirking at me asked if I was alright. I responded to him with 'I'm ok.'

After the embarrassment of my girly scream, and an incident involving my mother and our luggage that took far longer than it should have, we made in to Vaniville town six hours later than expected, at one in the morning.

Our home was great. Back in Orre our apartment was practically a Pignite sty compared to our house and garden here. While mom fascinated about bushes or something (I'm not the best listener) I walked up the steps to our front door. Our door was a large wooden one, and had a Ryhorn door knocker. Attached to this was a pink envelope addressed to mom. A Swirlex chasing a piece of candy was drawn on the envelopes corner. This was the Swirlex Sweets logo.

As the letter only did say Carwill, I guessed it would be ok to look at it. My mom was still staring wide eyed at some plant thing anyway.

_Dear Mrs Carwill_

So it was for my mom. To late to turn back now!

_We hope the journey to your new home has been an enjoyable one._

Real enjoyed myself sitting in an airport for four hours while my mom runs around talking to all sorts of people.

_And we hope everything in your new home is to your standards and that you and your son will have a great time here. Instead of bringing you to head office in Luminose City, you will work here in a small bakery in town. The name of the shop is Lickytung's Lovelies. And can be found around the Vanivlle town square. You will begin work in a week, on the 12th, and if you wish, child care for your son in free._

"WHAT?!" I screamed. Did the company know I was fourteen?

_Jeremy's (another worker at Lickytung's Lovelies) daughter, Shauna who is fourteen, would be happy to mind your son Xavier and we will pay her._

"No no no no no no no," was all I could think. "No way was someone my age going to babysit me."

_Anything else that is unlear can be brought up with Jeremy. Have fun!_

_Swirlix Sweets_

I scrunched the pink piece of paper up into a ball and shoved in into my pocket. I thought of how it was kind of important for mom to read her working agreements, but she would never let me live down that bit about the babysitting.

As we had expected, the front door was unlocked. I stepped up into my new home to find it just as nice as the outside. White tiles floors, wooden beams along the ceilings and wooden carved furniture; it all seemed really nice. Nice being an alternative to the word old.

But hey, it seemed modern enough. I could see through the archway leading into the living room there was at least a tv. I decided to invest age the modernness (is that a word?) by walking into the living room.

I almost got as big a fright as I did on the plane. I, once again, screamed much higher than a fourteen year old boy should be able too when I saw a young girl lying down on the couch.

She was around my age, and wore a pink top with gothetelle ribbons down it, and short denim shorts, She had brown hair that was tied in... I would know what to call it and tanned skin. I couldn't help but think this random girl on my couch was hot.

My mom ran (not the right word, considering she was wearing sandals) into the room to see what was happening.

"Is she dead!" My mother screamed. I probably would have laughed if I wasn't thinking the same thing.

We soon discovered the girl was not dead when she woke with all the noise.

"OMGOMGOMGOMG!" was all the girl said for a good ten seconds. I began to think she was a malfunctioning robot. This theory was blown out the water when she said "I am so so so so sorry! My name is Shauna," the girl said. She looked like she was sweat dropping.

"I'm Linda," my mom said while handshaking Shauna. She was extremely confused. "What are you doing in our home?"

"I came to delivery the Swirlex Sweets letter, and welcome you. You were running late so I kinda fell asleep. My father is Jeremy, he will be working with you!"

"Sorry, what letter?"

Before Shauna could speak I took the scrunched letter out of my pocket and handed to mom.

"Oh thank Xavier!" Mom said sarcastically.

As mom read the letter, her face looked less confused. Shauna's face looked the opposite.

"Wait, your Xavier!"

I nodded at my name.

"Your four year old Xavier I've been hired to child mind!"

Then I remembered the letter. Mom laughed; I guess she was reading that part of the letter now.

"Sorry Shauna," my mom said laughing, "But I don't think we will be needing your services."

"I'm fourteen, not four."

"Oh," said Shauna, apparently dumdstruck. "Then why was I hired to babysit you?"

I looked over to my mom, because I myself wanted to know the answer.

"Opsies."

I sighed, "Opsies?"

"I guess I made a mistake," she laughed, "When I call Swirlix tomorrow, I'll mention your not four. But now, I think it's time for bed!

"Yeah," smiled Shauna, "I best be getting home."

"Do you want Xavier to walk you."

I practically growled at mom.

"It's ok; I live next door! Also Xavier, if you want I could give you a tour of the town tomorrow."

"That would be great!" my mom answered for me. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!"


	2. Sweet Pink

Chapter 2: Sweet Pink

Thanks to my mom, getting me into a tour of Vaniville, Shauna showed up at my door at seven.

When I passed my moms new room, and I asking if she was awake yet, she responded with a "Muhh!"

"Hey," smiled Shauna as I opened the door, "nice PJs."

I stared down at myself to find I was wearing my Elgyem onsie. I could feel myself blushing.

"Are you ready for the tour?" She asked.

"Five minutes?"

"Sure."

I bolted to my room to get changed. Because I didn't totally unpack at one in the morning the previous night, I threw on the first clothes I could find. A orange and blue t-shirt with the colours making a yin yang sign and brown baggy shorts. I gave my dirty blonde hair a quick brush to the side (yes I'm a guy who brushes his hair!) and slipped a pair of blue shoes on. With cold water I gave my face a splash, and I was ready to go.

"So where first?" I asked.

"We'll check the town square, we can walk past some houses and then we can walk past Dratini Mansion to the edge of Santalune Forest!"

"Dratini Mansion?

"The large mansion on the edge of town. Did you not see it last night?"

I shook my head. Maybe I didn't see it in the dark.

"We'll I can show you it anyway."

Shauna smiled before turning and walking down the path out of my front door. That's my house, she said signalling the home next to ours. It looked very much the same.

"Ever need anything, just stop by."

She bundled down the street, pointing out other people's homes before we came to the town square. In the middle of the square was a garden with some benches. In the centre on the park was a hedge cut to look like someone.

"Who is that?"

"Sir Drago. He is they hero of the town, and his family owns Dratini Mansion. Legend says he held a Honedge and survived.

"Cool," I said even though I have no idea what a Honedge was.

"Oh wait," Shauna said "do you know any Kalos Pokemon?"

I wanted to impress her with a yes, but I had to tell the truth. I shook my head.

"We'll a Honedge is a ghost Pokemon who spirit took over a sword. They are very dangerous to handle, as they can suck the life right out of you." She made a sucking motion with her hand which slightly startled me. "Drago is said to be the only person ever to survive."

"C-cool," I whimpered, hoping to never run into a Honedge.

The two of us walked around the square as she pointed out several shops and buildings. We soon made it to Lickitung's Lovelies. All the writting on the sign was pink and a Lickitung was sitting beside the writting. The shop name sat on the Lickitung's stuck out tongue. Through the shop window is saw a selection of confectionary and sweets. Lollipops, Ice creams and Cipcakes all sat in the window, all pink.

"Dad's in I think."

She opened the pink shop door and a bell chimed. As I followed her I saw a bald man pop up from behind the shop counter.

"Hey Shauna," the man said, walking around the shop counter. He was a tall muscly man wearing a pink apron and glasses. Behind him walked a Lickitung, also wearing a pink apron. Pokemon eventually stood beside him.

"Hiya dad," Shauna smiled. She jumped at her dad an hugged him.

"Who is this?" Her dad asked, referring to me.

"Oh dad, this is Xavier," she smiled standing back beside me.

"I thought Xavier was Linda's four year old son."

I mentally sighed. Was everyone I meet going to think I was four.

"Turns out he's fourteen."

He gave me a look like I had just deeply offended him, before he awkwardly smiled.

"We'll it's nice to meet you," he said, slowly sticking his hand out. I shook it, and I was sure he squeezed it. His Lickitung then processed to lick me, resulting in my clothes being covered in saliva.

This made Shauna's dad laugh. Shauna and the Lickitung laughed as well. The best I could do was smile, but I hated feeling like this.

"I thought Lickitung's tongue paralysed?" I asked, a little worried for my health.

"Not Louis," explained Shauna "He has eaten far to many sweets."

"Too bad," gruffed Shauna's father. I took a glance as Louis the Lickitung. He looked at me with a smile as if we were best friends.

"How about we get something?" Asked Shauna. I checked my pockets to find I had around 1000pokedollars. I brought it out of my pocket and showed it to Shauna. "I was going buy."

"No no," I said," I'll pay for it."

I'm sure Shauna's father said good as he stepped back behind the counter. He brought two fingers to his mouth and whistled with them. From the shops back room floated through four Swirlix. They were pink floating candy flosses with giant smiles on there face. They were about the only Kalos Pokemon I knew, mainly because of Swirlix's Sweeties.

Behind them, hopping along the shop counter was a Vanillite. The ice cream pokemon stopped hopping when it reached the ice cream stand."

Surrounded by his helping Pokemon, Shauna's dad smiled a "what would you like?"

"Vanny," Shauna said to the Vanillite. "I'd like some strawberry ice cream."

The Vanillite jumped into the pink ice cream, and shook around in it. It's icy body quickly turned the pink of the ice cream.

It hopped out of the ice cream and waddled into a cone. After shaking around in the cone it waddled back out and the cone was full of pink strawberry ice cream.

"Sprinkles Shauna?" asked her dad.

Shauna nodded, and the shopkeeper dipped the ice cream in chocolate sprinkles.

"What about you?" Shauna said as her father handed her her cone.

"I'll just have a vanilla ice cream," I said. "Vanny."

The Pokemon only did what was requested when its name was added. Using the same procedure, Vanny jumped into the vanilla ice cream, reappearing moments later the colour of the ice cream.

In moments I had a vanilla ice cream (as I wasn't given the option of sprinkles) and Shauna was enjoying hers.

"That's 600 Xavier," Shauna's dad smiled. I'm pretty sure he was smiling because I was paying. I handed over the 1000, thinking the pricing was a little steep. That thought quickly disappeared when I first tasted the ice cream.

To be in heaven is to taste this ice cream. All my senses were caught on my cones, that I didn't hear Shauna outside the shop shouting "Come on!"

I wiggled my head and ran after her. I was both happy and sad to be leaving the shop. Although the sweet scents and the Pokemon were nice, I don't think I could take much more of Shauna's fathers death stares.

"So those are all the shops in town," smiled Shauna, obviously tired after explaining every shop and its purpose. I felt kinda bad that I was to busy eating my ice cream to listen to half of it.

"So what now?"

Shauna thought for a moment. "I'm pretty sure Tierno and Trevor are in the square, but we could always check out the mansion."

I turned around to where the mansion towered over the town. Because of the sun, it's dark shadow fell onto the side of the square, making it kinda frightening. Meeting Shaun's friends sounds a whole lot better.

"Meeting Tieror and Trevno sounds cool."

"There called Trevor and Tierno, but don't worry; I've been known to muddle there names up too. There over there."

Shauna pointed across the square to a bench where two people were sitting cross legged looking at each other. One was notably big and burly, while one was notably small. Big guy had a black 'torchic' cut hair style and wore orange shorts and a black t-shirt with a Vanillite on it. Small had a perfect sphere of ginger hair, with a fringe and the front. He also wore dark jeans and a green and white polo.

From the other side of the square, I could make out that big was holding up some kind of card, while small was responding to the cards.

As we got closer, I could hear what they were saying.

"Fletchling, the tiny robin Pokemon. With a friendly nature and a beautiful chirp, Fletchling is a popular Pokémon among many Trainers. But Fletchling is also known to be ferocious in battle, capable of unleashing relentless attacks."

"Litleo, the lion cub Pokemon. It is a young, hot-blooded Pokémon that is always ready for a battle. A Fire- and Normal-type Pokémon, Litleo's red mane blazes with heat during battle, which burns hotter when it battles very strong opponents."

While big was holding up pictures of Pokemon, Small was responding with... Pokedex entries.

"Hey guys," smiled Shauna. Small broke out of the trance of staring at the cards, and smiled at Shauna.

"Hi Shauna," smiled torchic head, "whose that?"

"That's Xavier. He just moved here."

"Weren't you supposed to be childminding an Xavier?" Asked ginger.

I frowned. "How many people know about your 'new job'?"

"Quite a few," Shauna whispered to me. She then explained to the guys "He's fourteen; not four."

"Cool," smiled the big guy, "I'm Tierno."

"I'm Trevor."

"Cool," I smiled. "So what are you gu-"

Just as I was about to ask. Someone from across the street screamed. It was an old woman, who was pointing her bony finger as the hedge in the town square.

Sir Drago (in plant form) was on fire.

* * *

Hey. Thanks for reading my story. If its not to much, please leave a review, even if its just to say 'good job' or 'go doe in a pit of eternal flames'

The story so far has been pretty, not adventurous, but the adventure will kick in next time I swear on Arceus.

If there are mistakes (and there are bound to be some) please point them out. When my laptops working again, I can go back and fix them. Because I am working from my iPad at the moment, it's pretty hard edit.

Goooooodbye


	3. Orange Flame

Chapter 3: Orange Flame

Sir Drago (in plant form) was on fire, and beside him stood two... Business men?

The two men wore suits with a black tie and white shirt. The only reason I hesitated to call them business men was the orange. Orange suit jackets, orange trousers, orange shades (I'm pretty sure it was impossible to see through them) and orange hair. A small part of both of the men's hair was stylised like fire.

They looked extremely stupid.

"EVERYONE LISTEN," one of the orange dudes shouted, though an orange megaphone, "BRING OUT EVERY PENNY OR THE TOWN GOES UP IN FLAMES."

"WE AS A GROUP DON'T THREATEN WITH GUNS; WE THREATEN WITH FIRE."

Tierno and Trevor behind me were frozen in place, while Shauna was no where to be seen.

I saw moments later that she had run into her dads shop to get her dad. The bald man in pink appeared moments later.

His Lickitung and a Vanilluxe followed after him; both looked ready for battle.

As no one responded to the orange suits, and they frowning at a crowd gathering around them.

"HAVE IT THAT WAY THEN!"

From the back of there belts (orange by the way) the two brought out two poke balls each. Throwing them in the air released four Pokemon; a houndour, a vulpix and two pokemon I hadn't seen before. One was a small brown pokemon, with beach ears and paws and a orange Mohawk thing. It reminded my a little of a Shinx. The other was around the same size, and was yellow. It had orange fur around its ears.

"FENNEKING, HOUNDOUR, GO!" One of the suit shouted.

The yellow fox and the Houndour were commanded by the first guy.

"LITLEO, VULPIX. BURN 'EM."

The brown shinx must be the litleo. I was sure Trevor had been 'Pokedexing' the Pokemon a moment ago. Didn't he say something about it loving to battle.

I didn't have time to think any more because coming straight for us was the Litleo.

"Ahh!"

was what I would have probably said if the litleo did attack me; but at the last moment the Pokemon's pounce was intercepted by Louis the Lickitung.

Litleo was sent flying back. Apparently to the side of me Jeremy's Vanilluxe was dealing with the Vulpix which was also coming straight for us.

"I may not like you kid, but I don't want you as charcoal on your first day in town," said Shauna's dad Jeremy with a smile. He then put on a more serious face and turned his attention to the battle.

"Lickitung, slam that litleo. Vanilluxe, Icicle Spear that vulpix. Better get back kids."

I didn't have time at that moment to watch the battle unfold. With Tierno, Trevor and Shauna, I jumped over the bench behind me and hid behind the bushes there. Through the leaves I could see all other citizens had left the square but were still sticking around to watch. Along with Shauna's father, a teenage kid probably a few years older than me, had a Scizor and another Pokemon I had yet to learn, out in battle against the other suits Fennekin and Houndour.

"What Pokemon is that?" I asked the Trevor, the human pokedex, who was conveniently crouched beside me.

"That's a talonflame."

I looked at the bird pokemon, and it 'Flame Chraged' itself into the Houndour.

"It is capable of reaching speeds of up to 310 mph when diving for its prey. Talonflame can attack its foes with devastating-"

I kind of zoned out as Trevor went on about the talonflame. All I needed to know about it was that it looked cool.

Before long, the suite Pokemon were down.

"LOOKS LIKE ITS TIME FOR THE BIG GUNS!"

The orange dude who shouted that through another poke all into the air. From it sprung a Charizard.

That was a Pokemon I knew a lot about. Charizard was basically the mascot for the Kanto region, because they couldn't be found anywhere else. They were bad ass giant dragons who convenient for the suits, were orange.

"MY CHARIZARD HAS THE POWER TO TEAR THE TOWN APART."

"AND MATCHES OUR OUTFITS PERFECTLY."

Thea beast was far larger than other charizard I had seen, standing far above the now completely crisp hedge statue of Sir Drago.

Charizard easily smashed Jeremy's Pokemon against the walls of nearby buildings. The teenager's scizor was next, as it fell foe to the charizard's tail.

Talonflame made it away, and flew up into the sky. The charizard's followed.

"Looks like a sky battles brewing," said Tierno, who I didn't even see sitting next to me.

"What's a sky battle?"

It was only after I asked did I feel like an idiot.

"A battle that takes place on the sky."

During this conversation though I missed the whole 'sky battle.' Moments after, the talonflame was unconscious on the ground while the charizard's flowed gently down behind him.

"NOW THAT YOUR DONE WITH YOUR RESISTANCE, GIVE UP YOUR POKEMON, YOUR MONEY AND EVERYTHING ELSE!"

"Ha, ha, ha!"

The new voice came from someone who, due to the bushes, I couldn't see. This guy had deep burly voice, and his laugh sounded somehow heroic.

"It's Drago," cheered Shauna. She was crouched down next to Trevor in our bush hideout. She stood form our hiding place to get a better view. I figured it must have been safe, so I joined her.

"Wait; wasn't Sir Drago the hedge that caught on fire?"

Shauna smiled "that was a hedge of the old Sir Drago! Duh! This Sir Drago is his great great grandson."

This guy was dressed on full knight attire. He had a chest plate, a helmet and what ever you call those arm thingys. I was beginning to thing this guy was as crazy as the pyromaniacs.

"That guy knows its the middle of summer right?"

Shauna just shrugged her shoulders.

I turned my attention back to knight. He had brought out two poke balls.

"Go Noivern, Honedge."

Wait, did he just say honedge? As in the honedge that sucks the life out of you.

The two Pokemon he called appeared moments later. One was a large zubat/dragon thing with stereo speakers for ears and the other was allowing sword. Honedge.

Even though the zubat/dragon thing was bigger than the knight, it came nowhere near to the size of charizard.

"Noivern fly up around it," commanded the knight. Honedge, stay back as use a swords dance."

The Pokemon did as instructed. The honedge hovered behind Sir Drago, and started to gather energy while the noivern flew up behind the charizard at an impressive speed.

"CHARIZARD: SCORCH THAT OVERGROWN ZUBAT!"

"Noivern, Dragon Pulse!"

Charizard, from the ground, sent a fury of flames toward the noivern. The bat pokemon responded by sending a sonic wave of purple energy to the lizard.

The attacks collision left the battle field all smoky. However, noivern's movement in the air quickly cleared the dust. Charizard was still standing, and was still flamethrowering the noivern, who only just missed each attack.

The bat pokemon was extremely fast.

"Honedge now, Shadow Claw!"

The ghost sword removed its sheath and quickly floated over to the orange giant, repeatedly slashed itself against the charizard, and seemed to be doing some serious damage.

It only took a second though for charizard to fight back. With immense power he trashed the sword to the side and focused back on noivern who was taking a break atop Dratini mansion.

"Everyone get back!" called Sir Drago, waving his hand. "This could be dangerous!"

Shauna and the others beside me were moved back and ran into a nearby shop. I joined them. Inside the shop there were a few more people, but we could still see through the window.

"Noivern, Boom Burst!"

The dragon flew up into the air, before screeching an incredibly loud sound wave. In the air the vibrations coming from the bat could be seen, and they hit charizard dead on.

That was not all the sound waves did. The windows of cards and shops around the square smashed within seconds. Luckilynournshop was to far away for the sound waves to hit, but I saw the windows of Lickitung's Lovilies crack in.

Everyone, including the charizard, had there hands over there ears. Apparently the sound was to much for the charizard to handle however, as he lay unconscious on the park ground.

"I THINK WE SHOULD MAKE A GET AWAY!"

"HOW, THE CHARIZARD WAS OUR GETAWAY!"

Just them three police motorbikes rolled into town, and three officers dismounted from them.

We left the shop now that it was safe.

"Can I please see your fire pokemon licence?" I heard one police officer ask. I assume he was joking.

The orange suits were taken away by the police and there orange monster was took with them.

* * *

Probably a few mistakes in there, and that will be fixed when I fix my laptop. Please review!

every time I look at images of Team Flare they are either orange or red. If you think there red, replace every 'orange' with 'red'. See ya!


	4. Black, White and a Little Green Leaf

Chapter 4: Black, White and a Little Green Leaf

"OH MY ARCEUS!"

I'm pretty sure that after that, everyone in the town square had turned their attention to me and my mother, who wouldn't let me go from a death-trap of a hug.

"WHEN I GOT THE CALL I WAS STILL IN BED!" she screamed. It didn't that a genius to work this out, considering my mom stood still her pj's. I saw Trevor and Tierno behind my mom snickering to themselves. I scolded them with my eyebrows.

"I'm fine mom," I sighed. "I'd be more worried about your new workplace."

I pointed to where 'Lickytung's lovelies' window had been destroyed by Sir Drago's Noivern. The knight retired to his mansion after the battle was won, with no discussion between him and the police taking place.

"OH MY ARCEUS!"

My mom finally let go of me and ran over to the shop. Jeremy, the shop owner and my new friend Shauna's dad, was outside weeping up glass. When my mom approached him, I think she realised that she had never in fact met him. An awkward handshake occurred between the two.

"So," smiled Shauna, "The rest of the tour!"

I literally could have collapsed from sheer confusion. Her father's shop front had been obliterated my sound waves, and two pyromaniacs just tried to burn down the town with their lizard.

"Does this sort of thing happen often?" I asked, slightly worried that the town folk were acting like everything was normal.

As she took her head, her hair tussled back and forth. "Nope, but I've already asked my dad and there is nothing else that we can help to do so… tour?"

I smiled at her, "I think I'll call it a day."

"Mk," she smiled. Shauna turned her attention to Tierno and Trevor now as I walked away. "You guys want a Pokémon battle?"

Wait; they had Pokémon? Shauna hadn't mentioned if she had before, but the way she said that sounded like it was something that happened a lot.

I heard Trevor answer 'alright' but I didn't look back. I needed a break from crazy town.

…

Trevor and Shauna showed up at my door later that night.

"Hey X," smiled Shauna.

"X?"

"New nickname," she explained, "What you doing?"

"Not much, just watching TV. You?"

"Trevor and I just got back from a Pokémon battle," said Shauna, "Trevor won… again."

I looked over at the ginger, who gave me a smirk, "What can I say, I know Pokémon."

"Well that's an understatement," cried Shauna, "You know what my Spritzee is going to do before I do."

I felt an argument coming along, so I quickly changed the subject.

"So you have a Spritzee?" I asked, having no idea what a Spritzee was. Another Kalos Pokémon probably.

Shauna gave a nod, "Want to see?"

"Sure."

From the bag she had slung over her shoulder she removed from it a pokeball. She threw it to the ground beside her and from it sprung a Spritzee, I guessed.

The little guy was pink and around the size of my ankle. It had a swirl on its head, a light pink beak thing and some wings. With its wings Spritzee flew up to the shoulder of its trainer.

"Xavier, meet Spritzee."

"Nice to meet ya," I smiled.

"Spriii!" the pink bird-thing smiled back.

"You never stood a chance using a Spirtzee offensively," smiled Trevor, "Am I right Xaiver?"

I slowly nodded, feeling extremely awkward and having no idea what he was saying. "Yeah…"

"You do know that you should never use a Spritzee offensively."

"Oh," Shauna butted in, "Xavier doesn't know any Kalos Pokémon?"

"WHAT?!"

Pidgeys (or whatever they had here) would be flying from the trees, if there were trees around my house…

"Let me teach you!"

"Um…" I felt extremely awkward. I did want to know more about Kalos Pokémon, but Trevor seemed a little to genius for me. "I guess."

"Great, I will be here tomorrow at six with my books. Be ready!"

Trevor marched down my drive and turned right. When he was gone, I gave Shauna a death stare.

"What?" she said iccocently.

"Do I look like the kind of guy who wakes up at six?"

She stared me up and down before giving me one of her famous 'I don't want to speak' head shakes.

"Exactly."

There was an awkward silence, lasting about five seconds before she said, smiling, "So, do you have any Pokémon?"

I decided to forget about the Trevor, and move onto the new conversation with her.

"Nope," I sighed.

"Well that's a bummed. Especially since the league entries close tomorrow," she sulked.

"Wait what?!"

I was sure I had read in a pamphlet or something that the league entries closed before we left.

"Yeah, entry forms for the league this year have to be handed in tomorrow. Trevor, Tierno and I all sent off your forms ages ago.

I was dumbstruck. To be honest, I wasn't the biggest fan of Pokémon training. Back in Orre, when I was ten I think, I wanted to go on a journey desperately but in Orre there is no league. I kind of felt I owed it to ten years old me to give it a go. Sure I would like a Pokémon journey. In fact, a Pokémon journey would be awesome. It would be better than sitting around, enrolling in school, with no one but mom and my new 'best friend' Jeremy. I mean, you get one year form your education to go on a journey, and I would rather do it with my friends. Yes, Pokémon journey!

"I want to go on my journey this year too."

"Um, well, you're a little late. You realise you have to fill out a seven page form and send it off. To catch the mail man, you would have to fill your form out in like… five hours. Not to mention you haven't entered a contract with the professor, which means no free starter Pokémon. You would have to supply your own."

This was the smartest thing she had ever said. The fact that the smartest thing she said to me, was a list of reasons I couldn't go on a Pokémon journey bugged me.

"Well that's ok. You can print off a form from the league website, right?"

She nodded with a smile. I felt she admired my enthusiasm, but I was pretty big headed.

"Then I'll print it and fill it out, GODSPEED!"

"That's not the right use of the word."

"Never mind. I'll be really fast, and for a Pokémon; I'll just find one and it will love me for my awesomeness!"

She laughed. "You also need parent permission!"

"Then I'll go get my mom. Could you print off a form?"

"Sure X," she smiled. She ran next door to my house and I ran to the town square.

"Good luck, godspeed!" she cheered, "Now that's using it right!"

…

When I made it to 'Lickytung's Lovilies,' Jeremy was standing outside looking at the shop front. With no glass the cakes were open for pidgeys, or whatever you call them here, to eat. He seemed to be pondering over that problem.

"What do _you_ want?" he growled at me. I kind of wished Shauna was here, because he was a little nicer with her around.

"Is my mom here?" I said, in an extremely high nervous voice.

"No," he barked, "She's um… out."

"Hey Xavier!"

My mom's voice came from inside the store and not from… out.

I frowned at Jeremy, who smugly smiled at me, as I walked into the shop.

"Hey mommy."

Now I was pretty nervous about asking my mom to let me leave one a Pokémon journey at such short notice, but I have no idea where 'mommy' came from.

"Yeah?" In her voice I heard both confusion and laughter.

"I was um… I was wondering if I could eeh… possibly by any chance um…"

"Why are you so nervous?" she said. She was so kind in her words. She sat down on a pink stool and patted on the one beside her. I sat down, still extremely nervous to ask my mom.

"Well," I breathed out. I decided to take a different approach. "Do you remember when I was like ten, and wanted to go on a Pokémon journey?"

"Yeah," she said with some destination in my voice, like she didn't know what I was going at.

"But I didn't go because I had no friends to go with, and there was no league back in Orre."

"Yeah." I hated the fact she spoke in the exact same voice. It only meant that I had to explain further.

"Well here there is a league; and I also have friends here so…"

"Yes," she smiled, interrupting my sentence. "Of course you can go on a journey."

My eyes grew a whole lot bigger, and I couldn't stop smiling at my mom. She held out her arms and I happily hugged her.

"It's a little short notice, but of course you can go on one."

That reminded me. "OH!"

She pulled away holding her ear, "A little loud."

"Sorry mom but I just remembered, the form for league admission and Pokémon licence. "

"But where can we get one?"

"Shauna's printing one off at home," I smiled, "Come on!"

I grabbed my mom's hand and yanked her out of her seat. Running home is a little harder if you have to tug a mom (who is constantly shouting "SLOW DOWN!" to you) along with you.

"Shauna!"

I said, knocking on her open front door.

She popped out of a room down the corridor from me and gave me a smile. "In here."

We followed her into the computed room to find her on the floor, next to her printer. Around her were at least twenty pages of paper, and they were still printing out.

"The form is a little longer than I remembered it," she giggled, "But I'm pretty sure it's almost done."

"Well," my mom smiled, "Let's get started on the pages that have been printed."

After three hours of signing my name, answering pointless yet compulsory questions like, are you allergic to Pokémon and having to read through the four pages terms and conditions (my mom insisted) I was beat, but I had a complete form.

Outside it looked like it was getting late.

"That's half seven, fifteen minutes before the postman gets here," chimed Shauna, "Well done X."

"All right!" cheered my mom, like she was a teenager. "I'll put this in a package and take it to the post box. You guys should just chill out."

She left the room with the form to go next door back to my house. I lied down on the couch in Shauna's computer room, absolutely knackered.

"You still know that you don't have a Pokémon?" she sighed.

"UHHHHHHH!" I completely forgot about the fact I didn't have a Pokémon to challenge the league with, and I'd need one pretty soon.

"The guys and I aren't going on our journey for quite a while, so you'll have plenty of time to find a Pokémon."

"Alright," I sighed, "I'll be getting home."

"See ya X!" she smiled, as I got up from the couch and left her house.

Rushushush

"What?"

Something was moving in the bushes between Shauna and my house.

"What was that?"

As I bent down beside the bushes, a small leaf that was sticking out quickly retracted back into the bush. It all happened in a split instant, but I'm sure I saw the leaf.

"Anyone in there?"

I stuck my hand into the bush, and as I did something inside jumped out and kicked me in the face. All I saw was the creatures black and white fur as it darted down the pathway and scooted down the street.

"W-was that, a Pokémon?"

* * *

Thank you for reading all four chapters so far. This chapter is pretty slow, but as I can only write till after the first gym until October I want to stretch the story out.

Quiz Question: As Shauna, Tierno and Trevor _have _entered a contract with teh professor, which of the starters do you think they will get?


	5. The Shining Blue Cushion of Hope

Chapter 5: The Shining Blue Cushion of Hope

"W-was that, a Pokémon?"

I managed to get myself up and dust myself down, but the little fella was long gone. I thought about asking Trevor the next day if he knew what Pokémon I saw, but I wasn't sure he would be able to identify the mystery monster with the information I had.

That reminded me. If I was getting up at dawn for Trevor, I would need some sleep; and it was getting late.

I walked round the hedge and into my house.

* * *

"Goooooooood morning!" was the first thing I heard that morning. "Breakfast's ready."

As much as I didn't want to get out of my bed, I could feel my tummy rumble. I crawled out of the covers and stumbled down the stairs. As I walked into the kitchen, I saw my mother standing, apron and all, cooking bacon by the cooker.

"Bacons up."

"Wasn't Trevor supposed to-"

"I'm already here."

As shivers ran down my spine, I slowly turned my head to see my ginger friend sitting at my dining table, helping himself to some bacon. Beside him on the table, a zigzagoon was curled up. Though its fur it seemed to be gnawing on something.

"Oh, hi…"

"Trevor appeared only two minutes ago," my mom said, serving up some bacon onto a plate and placing down on the table. I took a seat across from Trevor.

"Came prepared," said Trevor, opening up his bag. Inside were at least seven books, encyclopaedia sized.

There was a long pause, before I filled it with a rather sarcastic "Yay!"

"I heard you boys are gonna do some studying!"

Trevor gave my mom a nod, "Xavier's a little undereducated when it comes to Kalos."

"Well he's gonna need that info if he's going on a journey. I posted your form's last night sweetie."

"Thanks mom!"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," Trevor said, "Do you have a starter Pokémon sorted?"

I sighed, and shook my head. "I guess you've got your sorted with the professor," I mumbled, rather grumpy.

"Well I already have my zigzagoon," Trevor bragged "But our official starters should show up soon. There are being delivered to Shauna."

"What are the official starters for the Kalos region?" I asked, immediately regretting it.

Trevor gave a long sigh, massaging his temples. From his bag he brought a book and turned it to me. He flicked through the pages until he reached a page with three Pokémon pictures on them, each surrounded by a coloured bubble.

In the green bubble, on the pages far left, there was a picture of a two legged brown Pokémon, with a green chestnut helmet. A green shell, the same colour as the nut headgear, ran down the Pokémon's back.

"Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon, stands at 0.4m and weighs 19.8 lbs. It has a tough shell which protects it from attacks."

On the pages centrefold was a blue bubble, with a crogunk-ish Pokémon. It was blue, and seemed to be foaming around the neck?

"Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon, is our water starter. Rumour has it that a froakie can jump as high as a three meter high building."

The final starter was pictured in an orange bubble on the pages right side. It was a Kalos Pokémon I had seen before.

"Isn't that thing one of the Pokémon those orange guys tried to burn down the town with?" I asked, slightly surprised that the thing was also a starter.

Trevor sighed, "Yes. That's a Fennekin."

I had vague memories of that name being mentioned.

"It blows hot air from its ears, which can easily reach over 200 degrees."

"Scary."

After explained more about the starters, Trevor went on to talk about different Pokémon, their habitats and abilities. Half of the time, Trevor didn't ever need the book; and knew the info off of his head.

"Bunnelby's holes are famous for people getting stuck in them. The holes the Pokémon create are just big enough to fall into and just tight enough to get stuck in!"

Trevor turned the page on the digging Pokémon to the next one. The Pokémon pictured on that page was a cute critter. He was a little black, a little white and had a leaf sticking out his mouth.

Wait?! A leaf!?

"That's fuzzy furry!" I smiled, pointed at the picture of the Pokémon I saw last night. I was going to ask Trevor about him anyway, but here he was.

"Fuzzy furry?" questioned Trevor, "That's a pancham."

I guess it was nice to know his real name, but I kind of preferred fuzzy furry.

"Why do you call him fuzzy furry?" asked Trev.

"Cause one jumped out a bush and fly kicked me last night. It happened kind of fast, so I called him fuzzy furry."

"Really?" asked Trevor, a little doubtful. "You don't see a lot of pancham around these parts?"

"But I was sure it was him," I insisted, "I remembered his little leaf."

"All panchams carry a leaf in their mouth," said Trevor, finding an opportunity to point out the fact.

"Why?"

"Panchams like the taste, and can chew on a leaf for weeks."

Trevor then went on spewing more pointless information about the Pokémon pancham, and for the first time that day I found myself actually listening.

Pancham seemed like an awesome Pokémon. It was a little fighter, and was said never to give in. I couldn't help but kind of admire the Pokémon.

By noon, Trevor and I had blasted our way through two of the books. We were just at the end of 'The Kalos Pokedex, Volume 2' when the doorbell rang. Mom, who was sitting in the living room just beyond the kitchen, got up for the couch where she had been watching the cooking channel, and went to answer the door.

"Xavier! Shauna and some other guy are here," chimed my mom.

Shauna and Tierno walked through the living room and into my kitchen, where Trevor and I sat.

"Hey X," Shauna said, "Or should I say X-Mesiter!"

She burst out laughing, practically in love with herself and her amazing nicknames.

I gave her a small chuckle, so she didn't look completely insane.

When Shauna had recovered, and her tears of laughter had been dried, she proceeded to bring an incubator out of her large bag.

"Guess which arrived like five minutes ago," she sung, getting higher as the sentence went on.

Inside the glass top of the cylinder incubator were three pokeballs. As I had learned earlier, they contained the three Kalos starters; fennekin, froakie and chespin.

She rested the pokeball container on the table, as Trevor and I moved the books out of the way.

We all sat in awe as Shauna pushed the button of the container's side. As the steam erupted form the device, we all made an "Oh," sound.

"There was a note attached to the middle pokeball, which Shauna picked off and read.

"To Shauna Perfun, Trevor Bokel and Tierno Ballo. Inside these pokeballs are your starter Pokémon, as well as your adventure and your future. With Chespin, Froakie and Fennekin, may your dreams come true. Prof. Sycamore."

Shauna held the note to her chest. "He's so poetic."

"What's with her?" I whispered across the table to Trevor.

"She has got a 'thing' for our region's Professor; Augustine Sycamore. Apparently, he is something of a hunk."

"Could we get to the poke-picking!" Tierno said, bounced on his feet, "I can't wait to meet my partner."

"Well how do we decide which Pokémon each of us get?" asked Shauna.

"How about we all say which Pokémon we want on the count of three," suggested Trevor.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

Thank Arceus each trainers said a different Pokémon.

"So I can have a froakie," smiled Tierno, resting his hand over the left most pokeball.

"As long as I get a fennekin," said Trevor, hand over the middle one.

Shauna instead squealed, "I'm getting a chespin!"

I have to say I was both happy and sad. Happy to see my friends with their Pokémon, but a little sad considering I had no poke-pal.

The three released the Pokémon from there containers, and out sprung the starters I had seen in the book moments ago.

Shauna's chespin immediately climbed up its trainer in a hasty fashion. It sat itself on Shauna's shoulder, smiling as he did. "Chesp-che!"

Tierno's froakie seemed quite happy to be out of its pokeball. It was jumping around within moments of being summoned. The little blue guys seemed to have an unlimited source of energy.

Trevor's fennekin was released onto the table. Swinging its head high, the fire Pokémon cat walked over to Trevor, who rubbed the Pokémon's ears. The fire fox purred before sitting down in the table in front of its owner.

"This is too cool," squealed, jumped up and down. Her chespin looked like it was having a hard time hanging on. "Let's get Spritzee out!" Shauna reached again into her bag, and brought out around pokeball.

Being the selfish teenager that I was, I couldn't help but think of how unfair it was. Trevor and Shauna now had two Pokémon, while I had zero.

The fairy Pokémon was seconds later sitting on Shauna's other shoulder. The fairy and the chespin both gave each other a smile. "I got to go show dad," she said, "See you guys."

Shauna sprinted out of my house, smiling as she did.

"I better go show my parents," said Trevor as well. He got up from his seat and gathered his books. "I'll see you later Xavier."

Before leaving, Trevor whistled. His zigzagoon trotted in through the door arch, and followed him as he left.

I sighed.

"You okay?" asked Tierno.

"I'm fine T," I smiled.

Tierno was about to speak again, when something out the window caught his attention.

"Froakie!" he shouted, running out my back door. The frog Pokémon was jumping along and it took some effort from his trainer to catch up. I laughed as Tierno ran around my house. I went to my front door, and out of it saw Tierno running down the street after his bouncing blue Pokémon.

'My friends have their starters," I thought to myself, sighing as I did. "If I was going to go on a journey, a Pokémon would be required."

I was about to walk back inside, when I had a look into the hedge that Pancham had been in. I didn't see the black and white Pokémon as I had hoped, but I did see something blue; and you usually don't see blue things in hedges. I walked down my path and kneeled down to the hedge. I separated the leaves to find a small hidey hole in the hedge. The leaves were growing around the small space that had clearly been occupied by something.

Inside the hidey hole was a blue cushion, and a few cans of empty soda. This blue cushion meant that this wasn't Pancham's one time hideout surely. That cushion must been that this was his den!

That cushion then became my cushion of hope. I needed a Pokémon, and there was a pancham hanging out in my hedge!

* * *

Hi guys. Sorry for the delay between this chapter and the last. Just couldn't get the writing juices flowing.

You may notice that I had totally side-lined Tierno, while the other two rivals are in the spotlight. I just don't like his design (I think it's the shoes) and the dancing idea doesn't appeal to me.

MEGA EVOLTUIONS! Which one is your favourite? I am really excited about Mawile!


	6. The Soaked Orange Cushion of Something

Chapter 6: The Soaked Orange Cushion of Something

After my discovery of little blue cushion of shining hope, I was determined to befriend the Pokémon who lived in that hedge; Pancham.

I setup my camera that day, opposite where the hedge was. The angle gave me a great view into the hedge. I hit record and ran inside. The thing was, the camera really wasn't necessary. I spent my whole day looking out the window anyway, doing the camera's job for me.

"What you doing?" asked mom, with a concerned tone in her voice. I guess any parent would be concerned if their child had spent most of there day staring at the front garden.

"Waiting for the pancham to appear."

"Pancham?" she said, taking a seat next to me on the window seat, "Is there one here."

I nodded, "Living in that hedge."

"I heard Jeremy talk about one of them," she laughed, "He said one was always stealing soda cans and sweets from his shop."

I gave a loud gulp. The hedge den did in fact have soda cans inside it, if I wasn't mistaken. Arceus, it was the same pancham. It had to be.

"What do you think Jeremy would do, if he found out that the pancham who was stealing from him was living there?" I asked, pointing to the hedge between Jeremy's house and mine.

Mom laughed out loud. "Well I've only met the guy twice, but I wouldn't want to be that pancham if you know what I mean."

The pancham would be dead meat if Jeremy found his den, and it wasn't exactly well hidden.

"Oh look!" said mom, pushing me out the way to get a good view, "What's that?"

I moved over to get a good view, and when I did I saw a tiny head poke around the front gate. It scampered its feet up the path and jumped into the bush.

Although it was only visible for a second, it was clear that this was pancham.

"Well, there's your pancham," said Mom, "How do you plan to capture it?"

"Uhh…" I had no idea. "Um… first I'm going to befriend it and then I'm going to ask it if it wants to join me on my journey."

"And what if it says no?"

"Then I'm screwed."

* * *

After phoning Trevor, I learned that wild pancham loved sugar. Although our cupboards were empty, my mom had made some Pokémon shaped lollipops yesterday for the shop. She wouldn't mind if I stole one for Pancham, and another for me. My plan was to slowly befriend the little guy, and hopefully convince him to join me on my journey.

I sat the lollipop outside of the bush, on an orange cushion. I thou I found in Mom's room. I thought Pancham might appreciate the effort I put in. By the time I put it down; the pancham had left his hiding place.

I then hurried back inside (taking my camera with me, as I noted some grey clouds rolling over the town.) I once again took a seat on my front room seat and looked out on the front garden.

As I had expected the grey clouds let loose on the earth, and the dripping and dropping of rain fell onto my front garden. Soon, dark splodges appeared on the orange cushion. Through the noise of the rain, I also became concerned about the rumbling of thunder in the distance.

As I rested my head on the window glass, the pitter patter of rain drifted me slowly to sleep.

I woke when I heard the shouts of a man coming from beyond my front garden. After shaking the sleep out of my head, I quickly slipped some shoes on my feet and headed outside. The rain was now hitting the ground at furious speed, making me wish I had grabbed an umbrella.

The scene which I had awaken too was obvious. Although I didn't see Pancham, I could tell that it was the little guy that Jeremy was shouting at.

"I'm gonna make sure that you won't steal from me again!" he yelled as he thundered down the street. Pancham finally came into view when in jumped through a hole in my front gate and ran up the path. Jeremy ran up to the gate but didn't step through.

"Oh Arceus," he sighed, before yelling at me, "Is that Pokémon yours!"

I looked down at Pancham who had decided to play along with the story, and hide behind my legs. It its tiny hands were some cans of juice and some packets of sweets, obviously stolen from the shop.

"Uh…uh…" I took a gulp, staling time to prepare an answer.

"Well! Gives an answer!" he yelled. "It's raining like a Kyogre about!"

"Yes," I lied, "This Pancham is mine."

"Then you better keep a tighter lead on him. You and him are barred from my shop! And I'll want the 15000 pokedollars you owe me the sweets" Got it!"

"Y-y-yes sir."

"Well alright then," he gruffed. He turned and I saw him walk back down the street, probably back to the shop.

I let out a big sigh. Shauna's dad was scary, and he really put me on the spot.

I took a look down at my feet, to see Pancham smile up at me. He ran into the bush but emerged a second later with his blue cushion and ran inside. I guess I had a Pokémon.

Pancham ran into the living room and placed its pillow under the radiator.

"Uh…" said Mom, rather confused, "What's this?"

"I befriended that Pancham," I smiled.

She looks at me rather confused; I guess I had forgot to tell her the full story. After she was all filled in, she seemed pretty ok with it;

"Well alright then," she sighed, "If you're going on that journey soon, I guess the pancram can stay."

"Thanks Mom," I smiled, looking over to the Pokémon who was sleeping. It hadn't actually tried to communicate with me at all, and was only really with me to get out of trouble. I wasn't even sure if he was going to stay with me! Pancham was smart, and had definitely played his cards right. I would need to think of something really look to convince Pancham to come on a journey with me. Watching Pancham sleep made me pretty tired though. Tomorrow, I would chat to Pancham.

* * *

When I got up the next day, Pancham was sitting on the couch, flicking through television channels using the remote sat on his lap.

"Pancham?" I asked.

The Pokémon looked up at me.

_"He knows his name at least."_

"I wanted to speak to you."

He spun the leaf in his mouth around and gave me a glare as he sat beside me.

"So far I've got mixed views from you."

He showed no emotion.

"Do you want to stay with me or not."

He gave me a slow nod, but made no noise.

"The other thing is that I am going on a Pokémon Journey."

"Pan?" he said, a little confused.

"I'm going on a journey to explore this region… and to do that I will need a Pokémon. Do you want to be my Pokémon?"

He gave me a confused look, before looking down at himself.

"It will mean you will become stronger, and you won't have to steal food from that shop, and you'll have me to protect you."

He finally looked up, and for the first time, he smiled. Big white teeth, which just said yes.

"Well alright then," I said, a little stunned it didn't take more for him to come around, "Let's get you signed up!"

* * *

**I'm finding this really hard to write, simply because of the lack of information. This chapter was really short, but finally on chapter six Xavier's got somewhere. He should be out of Vaniville Town before too long!**


	7. The Girl in Red

Chapter 7: The Girl in Red

Three weeks later…

I had awoke two hours before, but I didn't get out of bed. It was almost like my legs couldn't manage it.

It was today, October 12, that my journey would begin. I felt butterfree's in my stomach and sweat on my head, and I hadn't even moved; you could say I was a little nervous.

My Magnezone alarm clock finally went off two hours after I had got up, and I turned it off with one swift movement of the hand.

_"I can do this," _I told myself, pulling the covers back and slowly making my way out of bed.

After taking a shower in the bathroom I returned to my room to get dressed. ~When ready, I took one final look at my short-lived room. Blue painted wallpaper, a large bed in the rooms centre and Pokémon memorabilia scattered across drawers and desks. I took my final steps in that room by picking up my bag pack and walking out the door.

Mom was up and ready as well. She was, as she usually did in the mornings, cooking up a five star breakfast.

"Hey Mom," I said, walking up to her in the kitchen.

She looked at me for a second, before her eyes teared up a little. In a sudden movement, she charged at me and gave me a colossal hug. I could hear her tears, and her sniffles.

"Loo ow big uv gottn!" she cried, squeaking me tight. I decided not to be my usual teenage self, and hug her back. She eventually composed herself, and dried her eyes.

"I love you Mom," I said with a smile, looked down at the ground. I probably shouldn't have said that, as she got a little emotional again.

"I wuv you too!"

After the second hug and the second tear fest, Mom and I sat down for Breakfast.

"I'm meeting Shauna and the others at Choco Café to discuss what were gonna do," I said, staring at my tea as I stirred it, "We would have gone over to Shauna's dads but…"

But I (along with Pancham) was banned form there after he stole from there. But then again, if he hadn't have stolen from that shop we would have never been partners.

I looked over to Pancham. For the past three weeks we had been practicing battles with the others. Pancham was actually getting pretty good.

I looked over to my Pokémon who was sitting, half sleeping on the couch.

"Do you think we can do it?" I asked my mom. I couldn't look at her so I continued to stare at Pancham.

"Do what honey?" she said, before taking a drink of her tea.

"The Pokémon League. Do you think that Pancham and I could do it?"

She rested her hand on mine. It was hot with the tea mug she had been holding. I could tell this was her way of asked me to look at her.

"Maybe with a few more Pokémon, and some super training, sure," she said through a smile. "You can do anything you want."

"Thanks mom."

I rested my hand on hers. It would be weird with her not around. I didn't think that before she wouldn't be there. Mom had been there all my life, from Orre to Kalos and now she wasn't going to be there. I was weird.

"You're the best."

* * *

My steps to the Choco Café were slow ones. It must have looked like a bride walking down the aisle the way I walked. Pancham seemed to have no qualms or fears, and was running ahead with his tiny steps. He was lucky that he wasn't carrying a bag pack the weight of mine.

We finally arrived at the Choco Café, surprisingly on time. I walked into the building and straight through the double doors leading out onto the back terrace. Here there were a couple of tables, but with no one sitting on them. Only the middle table was occupied.

"Hey X-Meister," Shauna called over to me, waving her hand. It was now my official nickname, even though she was the only one to use it.

"Hey Shauna."

Pancham ran up to the other Pokémon, who were sitting on the floors munching into some Pokémon food. Spritzee sat atop Chespin as they ate. Froakie could keep still as he swallowed the food. Zigzagoon was almost asleep on the floor. Fennekin sat on the table beside her owner, almost as if the floor wasn't good enough for her.

I took a seat beside the Pokémon on the floor, next to Tierno and across from Trevor.

"You all ready?" I asked them.

They all had there bags beside them, and all nodded as an answer.

"Oh!" said Trevor, all of a sudden. "I almost forgot."

"Forgot what?" asked Tierno.

"These," he said, while reaching into his bag. He brought out four red slim objects. "The Pokedex!" he said, practically squealing.

"What the heck is a pokedex?" asked Shauna, obviously not aware that the pointless facts Trevor spoke every day were Pokedex entries.

"A Pokémon is an encyclopaedia of Pokémon that we fill out ourselves. The pokedex has every Pokémon stored in it, but will only tell you information about a Pokémon when it is found, either in the wild or by a rival trainer. Professor sent five in the mail to Vaniville town, and probably a lot more to other starting trainers across the region."

"Five?" I said in a confused voice.

"Yeah," Trevor said, sounding confused himself. "Strange right, I have no idea who the fifth trainer could be? Anyway, back to the Pokedex. Professor Sycamore takes on any trainer who completes the pokedex as an apprentice."

"Are you serious!" screamed Shauna.

"Uh…yeah."

"Then it's my dream to fill out the Pokedex!" Shauna declared.

"No," said Trevor, handing out the pokedex, "It's my dream, and I've already categorized six pages in mine. Seven when I do Pancham."

Trevor opened up his pokedex, and moved the clear screen until Pancham could be seen in it.

**Pancham**

**The Playful Pokémon**

**With its trademark leaf always sticking out of its mouth, Pancham tries to intimidate its opponents by glaring at them intensely (although this is rarely successful).**

"Well it's my dream to start a Pokémon dance team."

"What?" I said. Apparently I didn't know Tierno as much as I thought I did. Either that or I just didn't listen to him.

"You know my dream to create the greatest Pokémon dream crew that ever existed."

"Yeah sure," I said, realizing I was a terrible friend.

"And what's your dream X-meister?" asked Shauna.

This was one I had been thinking about. Before I came to Kalos I had no dream. Now, I had one I was confident about.

"To win the Pokémon league."

"Then you've got competition!"

"Eh!"

The voice didn't come from any of the guys around the table. It came from behind me.

I turned my chair to get a better look.

She was a girl, my age or a little older. She looked a little taller than Shauna, so probablt around my height. She had long light brown hair which a hat sat over. She wore a black top, a red dress and long black socks.

"Lady Yvonne!" said a surprised Tierno.

"That's Lady Yvonne Drago," she said, with a wink.

"Wait what?" I said, a little confused at how my friends knew this person while I had never seen her in my life.

"Yvonne is the younger sister of Sir Yannick Drago, the one who stopped the orange goons a while back," explained Shauna.

"She and her brother live in Dratini Mansion on the towns' edge," said Trevor.

"Well not anymore," Yvonne smiled, "I'm out now to take on the Pokémon league. We're rivals kid!"

"Yeah don't call me kid!" I snapped, getting up from my seat.

"I won't I'm you beat me in a Pokémon battle," she winked.

I blushed a little, before coming to my senses. "Sure!"

We took a walk down to the river to the side of the town. By the river side there was an area where the grass has grown a little shorter. This was where all of our practice battles had taken place.

"I'm guessing a noob like you has one Pokémon?" asked Yvonne, waving two Pokeballs in one hand.

I didn't want to answer, by my huff had already answered for me.

"Which Pokémon should I use then?"

She sent both of the Pokémon out anyway. One was a small grey Pokémon that resembled a buneary. Trevor's Pokedex quickly filled me in,

**Bunnelby **

**The Digging Pokémon**

**Bunnelby creates its den by digging in the ground with its large, shovel-shaped ears.**

The other floated in the air, and had tentacle but no feet. It was blue on the bottom, but had a a large pink and white hat thing on its head.

**Inkay**

**The Revolving Pokémon**

**Transmitters above Inkay's eyes have the ability to drain the will to fight from other Pokémon. It uses this skill to run and hide when attacked by stronger enemies.**

"I think I'll use my inkay in this battle," she winked, "Is that ok Bunnelby."

The grey Pokémon nodded before bouncing over to where Shauna and the others were sat.

"You ready Pancham," I asked. The panda gave me a nod, and jumped only the battle field.

"The battle will begin," said Tierno, his hand in the air "Now!"

As Tierno slammed his arm down, Yvonne wasted no time before starting.

"Inkay, Water Pulse."

Inkay made an O with her mouth, before sending a blue ring filled with water at my Pokémon, at an undodgable speed.

Pancham was snet back a little, but quickly recovered.

"Pancham, Leer Attack!"

Pancham's eyes twinkled, but the usual effect of the opponent Pokémon being scared was absent.

Yvonne laughed at me, and Trevor at the side of the battle sighed.

"Don't you remember inkay from the books?!" he yelled.

I sighed; I didn't remember many Pokémon from the books.

"Inkay has the special Contrary ability. It makes all moves while would usually lower opponents stats raise them instead.

"Opps."

"Inkay, Confusion now!"

Yvonne's Inkay's eyes turned a shade of bright pink, and in the Pokémons mind, a ring of pink psychic energy formed. This powerful pink ring shot straight at Pancham.

"Tuck and roll," I shouted with haste. Pancham did as asked and rolled to the side out of the way. I also had to move fast as the ring was heading towards me. As Pancham was still primed for an attack, I shouted one.

"Now Pancham, Mach Punch!"

Pancham ran up to the Yvonne's levitating Pokémon, jumped up and puched the squid with a glowing fist.

Inkay was knocked back, and hit the ground. While her inkay resumed her levitating state, Pancham quickly ran back to my side of the battlefield.

"Nice one!"

Yvonne was glaring at me, but I didn't care.

"Lets have a Dark Pulse!" snared Yvonne, with eyebrows growling. She pointed her finger to Pancham as she called the attack.

I had no time to call a dodge, but I didn't really need one. The pulsing ring of dark energy hit Pancham, and did virtually no damage.

"Dark moves aren't going to hit a fighting/dark type Pokémon like a pancham very well," helped Trevor.

I wanted to tell him off for helping Yvonne, but he did help me earlier.

"Fine," smiled Yvonne, now a little happier, "Water Pulse then!"

Inkay commanded a ring of aqua to hit Pancham again, and again the wave came to fast for me to dodge. The wave hit Pancham, who was snet flying back into my hands. As the wave kept on traveling, I aslo got soaked by the pulse.

"Pancham is unable to battle," called Tierno, "Yvonne wins."

The girl in red started to jump up and down, excited about her win obviously. Her Pokémon, bunnelby and inkay joined in with the fun.

"Looks like you're going to have to fight a little harder to beat me kid!" she called, making a peace sign.

She strutted off back to town with giant smile on her face.

"I guess we know who the fifth Vaniville trainer is."

* * *

**Hopefully that chapter wasn't too serious. I thought that with the way I wrote the start, it would turn out quite serious, but I decided to wait till next time for the good byes.**

**Finally a battle now. I'm finally making some progress :D**

**I'm finding the chapter names really hard to do, but I've started a theme so I've got to continue!**


	8. A Battle on Beach Brick

After the battle with Yvonne, I went home to get changed out of my soaking wet clothes. My mother picked out some clothes she thought looked rather 'adventuring.' While Yvonne was the girl in red, Mom made it so I was the boy in blue.

My mom and I made our way down to the town gate where Trevor, Tierno and Shauna were waiting. Their parents were also there, except for Shauna's dad.

"You ready?" asked Trevor.

I gave him a nod. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"I seriously can't wait!" cheered Shauna. "Chespin is really excited."

"Froakie won't stay in his pokeball," added Tierno.

His froakie was easily the most energized of all of our Pokémon. While Trevor's Fennekin liked to distance herself from the others, and Shauna's Chespin never stopped smiling it was Tierno's froakie that was the most excited about a journey. Pancham was pretty stoked as well, but it wasn't 'cool' for him to show it around the other Pokémon. He was pretty stubborn.

"Shauna!"

It was her father. He ran over to us, and caught everyone's attention.

"I wanted to give you this."

Jeremy held out a pokeball, and Shauna couldn't have squealed more.

She carefully took the pokeball out of her father's hands, and threw it up in the air so the Pokémon inside could reveal itself.

Unsurprisingly it was a swirlix. Even though Jeremy had like, seven of them, Shauna seemed pretty excited to get one.

"Thank you!" she said, jumping into her father's hands.

"You're welcome Shauna," he smiled. "I just want you to make sure you are ready for your journey."

After we said our goodbyes, and we were all set to go, Tierno's dad cranked open the town gate. That's when Yvonne showed up.

She didn't say anything but walked past us, gave me a look of disgust, and strutted down route 1.

"Don't mind her," said Shauna, "She's always been like that."

"Ready guys," asked Tierno.

"Ready."

Together, the four of us took our first step outside of Vaniville Town.

THUMP!

The gates of the town closed behind us, and we all had a jump.

"Sorry!" we heard a sound Tierno's dad say from the other side of gate, "My fingers slipped."

Tierno looked a looked embarrassed about his dad, but it was a little funny.

We heard cheers and goodbyes as we walked down route 1, easily the shortest route in the history of the world.

"Is that it?" I asked, rather confused. In less than twenty seconds we had made it to Aquacorde town. I looked behind me, and could easily see the town gate. No wild Pokémon, no Pokémon battles; I was rather disappointed.

"Yeah. Route 1 isn't really a route," explained Trevor, "The road between the new towns was created long ago when war broke out in the region. Some of the town favoured one side of the war, which some sided with the others. The town was separated between neighbours, but not to so far as both towns still kept contact. To the large armies the towns were separate, but the towns still acted as one."

"It was a rhetorical question," I sulked, "I wasn't really that curious."

"Cheer up X-Meister," Shauna said giving my shoulder a shove, "Route 2 is right up ahead."

"Well I'm going straight there!" I said starting to march forward into Auracorde town.

"Well can we spend a little while in Aquacorde," asked Tierno, "There is a dance show happening in town the now; I kind of want to check it out."

"Fine," I said, but I didn't really know why I did. It wasn't like we were going to spend our whole journey together.

"Yeah," I said. He skipped off with the Shauna down one of the towns streets, leaving me with the human computer.

"I'm gonna go as well," he said to me straight, "The professor told me one of his aides are in town and I have plans to meet up with her."

"Can I come?" I asked, not particularly wanting to be left alone in a foreign town in a region I had only lived in for almost a month.

"No offence Xavier," he sighed, with a smile that said 'I feel sorry for you' "But you would kind of cramp my style."

He gave me a shrug and ran off in a different direction from the others.

"Great," I said, "All alone."

On cue, my pokeball in my bag by began to shake, as if Pancham could tell I was a little lonely.

I took the ball out of my ball, threw it to the ground and said hello to my Pokémon.

"Pan-pa!" he cheered.

"That's a cute Pokémon," a woman walking by me said. She was quite old, wore a dark brown gown, had dark hair and had large tooth like earrings that matched her necklace.

"Thanks ma'am," I said, reaching down to pet Pancham while looking up at her. I was acting more polite than usual, something that happened whenever I was talking to an old person.

"A Pancham right?"

I nodded to her.

"That you're first Pokémon?"

I nodded again.

"Can you speak?"

I nodded, then realised I wasn't speaking and said, "Yeah sorry."

"No need to apologise, do you have much experience in battle."

"Not really," I said honestly, "I don't have a gym, badge yet."

"Well then how about I go easy on you in a battle."

"Uh…"

I didn't really see that coming. She looked a little old to be a trainer.

She turned her loose belt around, to reveal a large selection of pokeballs.

"A one-on-one battle?"

"Ok then."

I was feeling a little lonely, and a battle couldn't hurt.

She jogged over the beach bricks until the distance between us was great enough for a battlefield.

"As your Pokémon of choice is already clear," she shouted, "I suppose as it is up to me to reveal my Pokémon."

She selected one of her many pokeballs and through red lights released the Pokémon inside.

**Swablu, the Cotton Bird Pokémon**

**For some reason, it likes to land on people's heads softly and act like it's a hat. Don't mistake this friendly trait for weakness as Swablu is as powerful is as it is fluffy.**

My pokedex went off inside my pocket without my consent.

"So you're a student of Sycamore" the woman in brown smiled, "I'll be expecting great things then."

She expected so much of this battle, I felt a little under-levelled. A small crowd of maybe seven or eight had gathered around us. I took a deep breathe, and gave my first attack.

"Pancham, Karate Chop!"

My Pokémon sprinted around and jumped up to where the swablu was flying. The cloud like Pokémon however easily evaded the attack by swooping down in the opposite direction.

It needed no command from its trainer, so the swablu had obviously been trained well.

"Swablu, Mist!"

Swablu breathed out a cold breath than loomed in the air. Blue smoke made it impossible to see either Pokémon.

"Pancham get out of there."

Pancham however didn't come out of the smoke. He was obviously confused in the haze. Through the fog I could see the outline of the little guy, he was lost in the maze.

"Swablu, Aerial Ace!"

The opposing Pokémons fluffy wing sharpened to a point, and to flew straight into the haze to strike Pancham head on.

My pancham was knocked right out of the haze, but didn't have time to do anything.

"Swablu, Ice Beam!"

The cloud of a bird was now back up in the sky and shot a beam of ice and snow in Pancham's direction.

"Pancham! Dodge and Comet Punch!"

Even though Pancahm was determined to carry out the command, the little guy couldn't move fast enough.

He was hit with the Ice Beam and became trapped in the ice.

"Pancham, Arm Thrust out of there!"

Pancham couldn't move.

"Swablu, Finish this off with a Take Down!"

I would describe how the attack went, but I wasn't looking at the swablu. I was looking at my pancham, how he was stuck in the ice and how there was nothing I could do to help.

As you would have expected, the battle was finished there and then. The crowd disbanded, obviously a little disappointed that the battle hadn't been longer, or maybe that I wasn't Pancham wasn't strong enough.

I felt like an idiot. The only trainers I had even bet in a battle were my friends who didn't aspire to be battlers and against the two trainers who were actually good, I lead Pancham to failure.

I returned Pancham to his pokeball; a little ashamed I had him faint again.

"That was a good battle kid," the woman smiled, coming closer. "You lasted longer than most."

"Thanks," I said.

"You're gonna be something great one day," she said smiling. "Hopefully this could help?"

From the satchel that hung from her shoulder, she brought out an egg.

"Take this."

"I..I can't accept this."

"It's fine, you need it more than I do," she laughed, shoving the egg into my hands with surprising force.

"Thank you ma'am."

"Please call me Drasna," she said, "Maybe we'll battle again Xavier."

"Sure."

Drasna turned and walked away down cobbled steps and across the plaza to the bridge that I guessed must have led to route 2, hopefully a more exciting route than the first.

"That had to be the worst Pokémon battle I have ever seen," mocked a familiar voice. Yvonne, the girl in red.

I didn't reply, a little lost for words.

"I'm just kidding with you; the fact that you survived for so long against Drasna was surprising."

"You know her?" I asked.

"Everyone does, Drasna is famous throughout the region as a master of dragon Pokémon. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a Dragon in that egg."

The dragon type was known for being an extremely strong type. Maybe a powerful Pokémon, no offence to Pancham, was what I needed.

"That is why I want that egg!" she proclaimed. She went from being slightly nice, a side of Yvonne I hadn't yet seen, to a rather mean growl. "And I'm willing to battle for it."

"Willing?" I asked, not actually implying a question, "I'm not giving up this egg for anything."

"Not even for these?"

She held up a yellow pouch bag with the sign of a berry on the side.

"A bag for keeping berries?"

"Not just a bag for keeping berries," she said smiling, "A bag full of berries."

She opened the pouch to reveal lots of colourful snacks inside.

"What would I want with berries?"

"Berries are not found anywhere in Kalos region, and go for really high prices in shops. One of these would go for 10,000 pokédollars."

Without thinking in the slightest, my mouth made up my mind for me, "Deal!"

* * *

**Sorry for not updating… but Pokémon X and Y exist so… yeah. A few people didn't want to read this because it the games weren't released, so hopefully this story should get some more traffic now! **

**Question: Which game did you get/are you getting/ do you want: Pokémon X or Pokémon Y**

**I got X because I really just liked the Pokémon better. SwirlixSpritzee **


End file.
